


Subscriber

by Skogmus



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jaylos Week, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogmus/pseuds/Skogmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos week day 1</p>
<p>When someone comments wrongly on one of Carlos' videos, things kind of rolls from there.</p>
<p>AKA the YouTuber!AU that literally no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subscriber

There was a comment. Carlos stared at it in awe. There was a comment! On his video! That had never happened before. Never. Not in his whole life.

 Not that he had had his YouTube channel for long, but still. There was something sad about having exactly three subscribers. And one of them were Evie and the others were probably spambots.  Nonetheless, Carlos carried on and made videos. 

 He had been so caught up in the fact that he had a comment that he had forgotten to read it. Carefully, he scrolled down to it. He closed his eyes, waited three seconds. Maybe it was all a dream. Then he opened them.

Banana unicorn69 4 hours ago   
JAY I LOVE U<3<3<3 UR VIDS ARE PERF<3<3<3

Carlos stared. He didn’t blink. He didn’t dare. He had half expected it to be spam. Actually, it would have been better if it was spam.  Now, who the hell was Jay? And why… would anyone think Carlos was him? 

 Well, maybe he could find out. He searched the game he had played in the video, Dark grandma killer 2. He scrolled down a couple results, the trailer… and there. Someone named yayitsjay had a video with the same title. It had to be him. He clicked it, making sure his headphones were in. 

 There was nothing, nothing in his life that could have prepared him for this. Jay was a screaming maniac who jumped around while playing/pushing on random buttons, and the level of energy he   
had was making Carlos tired.  

What the fuck. 

 Then he looked at all the views, all the thumbs up and even all the thumbs down. And of course, all the comments. There were hundreds of comments, some of them as simple as lol or lmfao, some threads of arguments, and some telling him how much they loved Jay and… his hair. Carlos furrowed his brow. There were, in fact, a lot of comments regarding the guy’s hair. Okay.

 He wrote, "Think I got a fan of yours", and debated if he should comment.   
Like, Jay would probably not even see it, or care, but Carlos felt obliged. He was being polite, he told himself, and published the comment. Then he crossed out of YouTube and grabbed his jacket.   
Evie had asked him out for dinner and he was more than happy to eat food that wasn’t ruined in some way. Carlos was useless at cooking, and Cruella was far too busy to make food.  

*

 It was dark when he came home, and he was tired, and sad. And guilty for being sad. He really shouldn’t be, but… he was, and he didn’t know how to change it. Evie had told him she had gotten a girlfriend. A real one. That existed. In real life. And while of course he was happy for her, he was scared of becoming the third wheel. Or, even worse, the flat wheel. 

Carlos fetched his pc. Honestly, YouTube was the only way to cheer him up right now.

 What he did expect was that he would watch videos until his eyes were dry and his head heavy, and staying up to at least 4 while munching some sneaked Doritos. What his did not expect was seeing 20 likes, 3 new comments and 7 subscribers. And, to top it off, a message from Yayitsjay: "Heyyyyy devilboy101 I saw your videos and thir AMAZINGGG!!! Wanna make one togethrr? IT WOULD BE AWESOME!!!!!!" 

Carlos blinked slowly. He stared at the message. Then he turned his head around , to see if this was some weird joke and there were cameras watching him. He found none. Okay then.  
 He wrote back, "Sure but, I can’t really travel so far so, where do u live?" And then, he realised maybe this was too creepy and quickly sent: "I’m not a creep, promise!" And then he kind of wanted to hit himself.  
What fucking idiot he was.

"Lmfaoooo thats cool, i live ouside of auradon actually", Jay replied, and Carlos (who already had decided that Jay and he lived far away) audibly gasped, because hey, he lived around Auradon too!

After talking a bit, they settled on that Carlos would come to Jay's house on Saturday, and Carlos couldn't believe he was doing this. He wasn't the type to meet up with people he met online. Actually, he wasn't the type to meet up with people, period. Maybe except Evie, and now... 

Well. 

*

Saturday came too quickly and too slow all at once, and suddenly Carlos was on the train to Jay with a heartbeat faster than the train itself. 

He wondered if Jay was that energetic in real life. Or if he was awkward. Oh God, this was going to be so awkward. They'd never spoken to each other! 

Before Carlos could work himself up into a panic attack, the train stopped at his stop and he had to go, fuck, this was it. Fuck. He wasn't prepared. He wasn't prepared at all. 

Carlos had been wondering a little how he was supposed to find this Jay, but it turned out he had not needed to worry about that. Because, right in the crowded train station, was a giant cardboard sign that read Devilboy101!!! in very sharp colors, and-- wait, was that glitter?

Carlos made his way to the sign, to find it was held by one of Jay's hands, and the other one was holding a camera. He was making a video out of it, he realized. 

"--we still haven't seen him, or her, or they, but since they call themselves devilboy101, I gotta say--"

"Hey," said Carlos. 

Jay turned sharply to him, putting his camera up in Carlos' face. "Are you, Sir, devilboy101?"

"Uh, yup!" 

Jay turned the camera to his own face, far too close to make the angle flattering, and said, with an exaggerated scream, "we found hiiiiiim!" Then he turned it off, put in his pocket and extended his arm in one swift motion. "Jay."

"Carlos," Carlos said, and shook Jay's hand, which by the way was really big. It kind of swallowed his own hand. 

"I live about a kilometer from here, so we'll just walk." 

Oh yay, Carlos thought. An awkward walk with a guy I don't know! That'll be fun! Then he chastised himself. He shouldn't jump to the worst conclusion. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

It was so bad. Neither Jay nor Carlos talked, and the tension was as thick as porridge. Finally, Jay turned into a side way that must be the end of their journey. "We're home," he said. 

What Carlos first noticed about Jay's house was that it was big. Like, really mad big. Probably twice as big as his own house, and he looked faintly at Jay, who only shrugged. "It's part house, part shop. None of us really know where the lines go though, so it's a bit of everything everywhere. Once, it came customers into the bathroom while I was showering. I don't think they ever returned." 

"Wow," Carlos said. "Do you have many siblings?"

"Nah. it's only me and my dad who lives there, actually. Oh yeah, and Larry of course."

"Larry?"

Jay stopped dead. "My pet mouse? Don't you watch my videos?"

Carlos snorted. "No, I just found you the day I commented."

"Oh. Well, that explains the screaming. I mean, the absence of it."

"People don't scream when they see you."

"Fans do."

"No way!" 

"Yes way!" Jay smirked at him, and it was annoying in all the best ways. 

*

After sneaking up to Jay's room and meeting Larry (who was a very charming mouse), Jay put the camera on his (almost empty) book shelf. His room was about the only one that wasn't filled with clutter, but that didn't mean it was tidy. Clothes were everywhere, and he had a blanket made out of candy wrappers. "Okay," Jay said. "What are we gonna do?" 

"Um," said Carlos.

*

One hour of filming and three of editing later, their video was out online. Carlos was actually excited. Maybe people were actually going to respond to this video? Unless Carlos was like a curse and Jay lost all his popularity. 

He really hadn't needed to worry

 

Deniseluvsu two minutes ago  
Omg OTP!

Captain Hawaii two minutes ago  
Ahh ship name anyone? Caray?

Babyblueshitstain a minute ago  
JAYLOS <33333

It was very quiet in Jay's messy room. And then, as if on cue, they both started laughing. 

"Man, you really do have fans," Carlos said, as he looked at all the comments from all the people that apparently shipped them. 

"Told ya," Jay smiled. He didn't laugh anymore, but his face was relaxed and he looked like he was dreaming a good dream. He suddenly sat up from where he was laying on the bed, and reached for Carlos' face. Carlos was still. He didn't know what Jay was doing, but he did not have any problems with it. Not in the least.

"You have chocolate smeared all over," Jay said quietly, but it was very loud in Carlos' ear. Jay wiped it away with his fingers, slowly, softly. 

*

Ally was really having a shit day when she turned on YouTube. She had argued with her mom, her cat had pooped all over her room, and her bestie wasn't answering her texts. Really, what she needed right now was a reality escape, and she was way too tired to read a book. So, exhausted, she clicked on the little red symbol on her phone. 

She had originally planned to just watch a couple music videos, but then she saw that yayitsjay had posted, and she had a little fangirl attack. His channel was her favorite in the whole world. She loved Jay. And she loved Carlos, who was in almost every video now. And she was the biggest shipper of Jaylos that existed. 

Her heart started racing when she saw that the video was simply titled 'jaylos', but she also felt sad. She couldn't do queerbaiting on top of this. Despite herself, she clicked it and hoped for the best. 

"Hey guys!" Jay said on the video. He sat on a bed, and Carlos sat beside him, and Ally squinted. It seemed like they were holding hands? 

"So, today we're gonna do something different. We're gonna talk. Like, seriously. I know, scary right?" he continued, pushing his long hair behind his ear. "As you may have noticed, Carlos has been in a lot if videos recently. And that's because he's been a lot in my life recently."

"Yeah, we meet up even when the camera's tucked away. Though it does seem like Jay can't do anything without putting it on YouTube."

"Carlos, don't ruin it, please." Jay pushed him off the bed, and there was an exaggerated pang. 

"Sorry," Carlos said as he climbed up the bed. 

"So, as we were saying--"

"We're together."

"Carlos!" Jay pushed him again, though not as hard. Carlos was giggling. 

"It's true-- Jay, you used hours on saying nothing!" 

Jay sighed. "Yes. We're together. Jaylos is canon. But we ask that you don't make too big of a deal of this-- because maybe this doesn't work out." Then he winked his signature wink at the camera, and turned to Carlos, and cupped his cheek. "But it's very nice right now." They leaned closer and closer, and then Jay's lips were on Carlos', and their hands were in each others hair, and Ally didn't see any more, because she was too busy with screaming and throwing her phone into the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so shitty. I used a month on it and it just wouldn't do like I wanted it to. Kudos to you if you made it through.


End file.
